Fullmetal Alchemist: The Homunculi Covent
by Flamingmetal Alchemist
Summary: I'm making this story very long, try to bear with me. This is my first Fan Fiction, so could you please go easy on me? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I'd be laughing like a maniac, basking in my piles of cash. I only own General Justin Cirran-Elric & Lieutenent Colonel Kira Cirran-Elric. And I can only update this when I have the chance.**

**Cirran's POV**

Another trip to Central. I hate the wait on the train. But I can't be distracted, I need to fulfill my reason for coming to here. "_So General, what brings you to central?"_ implied Roy Mustang. "_Just an inspection." _I wanted to yell it's none of buissness. I act far too childish for a Twenty-Nine year old. I guess I'm just too stupidly stuck in my days of childhood. I'll just wait in Mustang's office. Why am I feeling so tired? Oh well, just give into the drowzyness.

**Edward's POV**

Why did Mustang call me to Central? Another crappy assignment probably. Where's Al going? "_Look brother! A kitten!" _Al yelled. "_We can't have a cat Al. We need to get to Central before Mustang makes us scrub his bathroom with a toothbrush."_ I shuddered at that thought.

**Alphonse's POV**

I want cat badly, but why won't brother let me? They are cute and cuddly. But I'll try to persuade him later. For now I'll just put him inside my armor. I just hope the little guy doesn't touch my blood seal.

**Hawkeye's POV**

Why did the Colonel interupt my training session with Black Hayate? He knows I get upset when I'm interupted. Well, it must be something important for him to bother me. Where is Hayate going?

**Hayate's POV**

Where is this great smell coming from? It smells like fresh stir fry with raw meat. I'm going to see where it's coming from. Maybe Fuery is making meat! Wait where's the meat? All I see is a weird guy. I think he has meat in his pocket.

**Hawkeye's POV**

_"Hayate, what are you doing?"_ Hayate struggled in my arms as I'm trying to keep him from biting this strange man. I'm guessing by his uniform he is a general. Hayate keeps trying to jump on his lap.

**Cirran's POV**

_"Okay, whos bothering me?" _Who is this? Am I staring at an angel? I should say something. "_Who are you?" _Good job genius.

**Hawkeye's POV**

_"I am First Lieutenent Riza Hawkeye, sir." _I don't know, but I think he's a slightly cute. Stop it Riza, he's your superior. What do you think Hayate? Hayate is staring at me in a strange way, I don't know if means yes or no.

**Cirran's POV**

_"General Justin Cirran-Elric, nice to meet you Lieutenent Hawkeye." _I really have to get a life. A personal life. Might as well shake her hand.

**Hawkeye's POV**

His hand feels strange. Like automail. But I see skin. Very strange.

**Edward's POV**

Okay Ed, run down the hall and you don't have to scrub Mustang's bathroom. _"I'M HERE! Don't make me scrub Roy's bathroom with a toothbrush!"_Dammit, well you got the point across. That's the good thing. But I do feel stupid.

**Cirran's POV**

Okay, that was strangly random. _"Good, now that everyone is here I'll be able to give the briefing." _Brace your self Justin, this is some suprising news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Cirran's POV**

Okay, it's briefing time. _We currently are missing a valuable military personel. The fuher. _I can't believe I came all this way just to say that. All of that valuable energy on the train wasted. But, the fuher is more important than my energy.

**Mustang's POV**

_You're kidding me. This must be a joke. Hughes, this is one funny joke you're pulling! Now the joke's over, now what's the real mission. _The general must be kidding. The fuher is always under severe security. But maybe, in his absence, I can take over as fuher. I can already see the military women in the mini skirt uniforms I dream of. I can already see Hawkeye in it...

**Hawkeye's POV**

_Colonel, I don't think the general is lying. _I have my doubt at moments, but I think the general is telling the truth. Why is Hayate being so hyper? Maybe Hughes but sugar in Hayate's water. If Hughes pull one more prank on Hayate, a bullet will be through his head.

**Edward's POV**

_I don't think the general is lying either. _I just can't see it happening. The fuher has his own personal army for his protection. I wish I had my own army. I'd destroy anyone who calls me small. AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET KID! Calm down Ed, no one called you a midget. Yet...

**Alphonse's POV**

_I'm with Ed on this one. I doubt a high ranking official would lie. _I'm not sure about this. It's just that why would the fuher just disappear? He always has his elite military escorts with him. I just find it strange.

**Cirran's POV**

_I'm having the following people accompany me: First Lieutenent Riza Hawkeye, Major Edward Elric, Major Alphonse Elric and Lieutenent Colonel Maes Hughes. _It's a lot of people to bring along if you ask me. But I have orders to from my higher ups to take the best people for this mission.

**Hughes' POV**

I heard my name from Mustang's office. I wonder why? _Hey, Roy, why did I hear my name?_

**Hawkeye's POV**

_You have been selected for a mission to find the fuher. _I pray that Hughes doesn't pull out pictures of his family. His family is nice, but he shows the pictures constantly.


End file.
